In computer games using three-dimensional computer graphics (CG), images are displayed on a computer game apparatus screen that are created by projecting objects, including characters such as humans and animals arranged in a virtual three-dimensional space, onto a given two dimensional plane. Objects are, for example, made up of a plurality of polygons.
These objects can move within the virtual three-dimensional space, for example, through players' operations, with the movements of the objects accordingly shown on the computer screen.